Embodiments of the invention relate generally to brush seals and, more particularly, to a segmented brush seal, wherein each segment includes a dam along a first end and a second end for improving pressure balance.
Known segmented brush seals typically include circumferentially-oriented cavities in their backplates in order to balance pressures encountered during operation of the rotary device of which it is a part. In such designs, however, some of the circumferentially-oriented cavities will remain open along an end of the brush seal segment. As such, leakage is observed along the ends of the brush seal segments, reducing the effectiveness of the pressure balance features of the seal. In addition, greater wear of the brush bristles is found along such ends of the brush seal segments due to less pressure balance and greater disturbances from leaking flow.